


Let's Get Kinky With It

by astramaxima (shotgunsinlace)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 500 words a pop, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Trans Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Trans Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/astramaxima
Summary: A collection of short and uber smutty fics written for the month of October.-More comprehensive summaries will be added in each chapter/ficlet.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	1. get your boots and your coat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #1: Oral**  
>  Going a little vanilla with this one.  
> Trans Robotnik; as in he is a man with a pussy and has no problem addressing it as such.

The way Robotnik arches off the sheets, following the glide of Stone’s calloused hands down his body before they come to rest over bony hips is a sweet invitation. Skin on skin, the faintest pulse felt under dexterous fingers as Stone settles between his legs, a knee over his shoulder as he kisses a toned thigh.

“You smell like my lotion,” Stone says with amusement, gently using his teeth to tease his way up the Doctor’s inner thigh, carefully pressing his face where leg meets groin for a kiss. “Wanna tell me why?”

“Get on with it before I change my mind,” Robotnik answers, arms draped over his midsection as if to somehow shield himself from the Agent’s wandering eyes. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You know that.”

Robotnik glares at him, pinning Stone’s head between his thighs. “I _showered_ , I _undressed_ , and I _got into bed_ before ten on a Tuesday evening. Do you think those are the actions of a man who _does not_ want this?”

With a grin, Stone rubs his beard against sensitive skin in order to get the Doctor to loosen his hold. “I’m just teasing.” Stone bites his bottom lip after wetting them, thrilled and painfully hard at being granted the miracle of going down on his boss.

He doesn’t waste a second more, pressing his face against Robotnik’s warm mound and filling his lungs with the musky scent that can only belong to the Doctor. Stone swipes his tongue over thin folds and pauses to bury his nose between them, desperate for more of that scent, to get as close as humanly possible to the man frantically squirming on the bed.

Stone brings his arms around Robotnik’s legs and pins him, glancing up with his mouth now suckling on the hood of his core with devout attention. He allows Robotnik just enough movement to angle his hips, thighs torn between spreading and squeezing Stone’s head in place as he rambles at rapid-fire speed, only pausing to gasp and moan out Stone’s name like a best-kept secret.

Using his grip to properly spread Robotnik’s legs, Stone flattens his tongue for a slow drag up now-slick folds, pushing between them to stroke pink flesh and flick at the large bundle of nerves that gets Robotnik’s fingers roughly tangled in Stone’s hair, pulling him closer while grinding down on his face as he spasms from the pleasure.

Settled between Robotnik’s thighs, face buried in his pussy so wet his beard becomes soaked as he fucks him with a stiffened tongue, Stone ruts against the mattress for some hope of relief. But that can wait. For now, he hums pleasantly, toes curled with bliss as the Doctor sobs out a litany of curses interspersed between the usual wanton _mores_ , enthusiastic _fucks_ , and, best of all, his breathless whining of Stone’s name.

And when Robotnik cums the first of many times that evening, Stone makes sure to diligently clean up after him.


	2. agent stone will see you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Praise  
> Featuring: nipple play, light bondage & dom!stone

“I know how difficult it is for you to take orders,” Stone says, and damn him for sounding genuinely apologetic. “But you’re doing a very good job, Doctor.” Cool leather touches the superheated skin of Robotnik’s bare chest, stroking its way down to lightly pat at his erect cock. “Is it because I’m the exception?” His voice lilts into something bright and earnest, dripping with excitement.

Robotnik figures it could be worse. Trust exercises are considerably easier when one actually trusts the person, and Robotnik knows that Stone knows that any unexpected behavior will automatically activate his babies’ extermination protocol. Not that it would ever get to that, considering that he would never allow himself to be blindfolded and bound to someone’s bed unless he explicitly trusted them – not only with his life, but his machines’ wellbeing. Stone, once again, remains the exception of every standard Robotnik has ever had.

Devilishly handsome bastard that he is, picking him apart with touch and praise alone.

“The way you look right now, Doctor… like a dream come true.” A kiss is placed over Robotnik’s belly, framed by gloved hands that trigger the sensation of sharp arousal heavy in his groin. “I’ve changed my mind. You can talk now.”

“I’m not getting any younger and I’m _cold_.”

Stone laughs, forehead pressing to Robotnik’s sternum. “I know you are,” is all he says, before those wicked lips of his seal over the Doctor’s right nipple and suck. Stone is loud about it, messy, feeding the senses that have not been taken from him. He suckles before pulling off with a pop, pausing to breathe over the pebbled knub before tracing the areola with the tip of his tongue.

Goosebumps gracing Robotnik’s skin, he struggles feebly against Stone’s necktie that binds him neatly to the headboard. He squirms, but Stone’s fully clothed body comes to rest over his own nude form, keeping him in place. Both the coarse sensation of fabric against skin and the mere idea of himself so exposed while Stone remains unbothered excites him to no end, and Robotnik wishes he could look at him. Witness that blinding smile and those big eyes as he drinks in the Doctor’s complete unraveling.

His mouth reattaches itself to Robotnik’s other nipple, ripping a moan out of him when Stone settles in to suck at his own leisure as a leather-clad hand comes to pinch and rub the neglected twin. He tugs hard enough to border on discomfort and Robotnik feels his face heat with shame at how aroused it makes him, Stone groping his chest while rubbing himself off against the Doctor’s throbbing cock.

Apparently satisfied, Stone pulls off to kiss the sweaty column of Robotnik’s neck, then his jaw, before teasingly sealing his mouth over the seam where top lip meets moustache. A rumbling laugh strokes Robotnik in all the right places, pushing him ever closer that that delicious precipice only Stone can guide him to. “Who’s my good boy?”

Robotnik huffs. “Me.”


	3. smooth like a glass of graham's tawny port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Touch  
> Featuring: a first time, slightly tipsy idiots, erotic glove penetration?

The still grounded part of his brain urges him to put a stop to this blatant breach of professionalism. Going through with it would compromise them both on levels beyond the Agent’s imagination, but the way Stone’s eyelids flutter shut inform Robotnik of how far gone the man already is. After all, it is Robotnik who lays beneath him in a shameful display of surrender.

The bed at his back, alongside the drinks they have indulged in in celebration of a project seen to completion, invites his muscles to unwind. Perhaps they unwind a little too much too fast, given Robotnik’s coat is halfway off his shoulder and Agent Stone’s belt hangs undone from its loops, a knee on either side of the Doctor’s hips.

 _Warning! Warning! Danger, Dr. Robotnik!_ the grainy voiceover from his childhood plays, joined by the visual of his machines flailing their theoretical arms at him. The scandal that would ensue were they to get caught, their prime asset and their best agent in cahoots. The scandal in Robotnik’s internal systems, too – having gone so long without a taste of human sensuality.

He momentarily considers reminding Agent Stone of his place: straddling Robotnik’s lap, on his knees, in his bed, his mouth around his— _Keep it together, you nymphomaniac,_ he tells himself, needlessly, because his mind is now preoccupied with the thought of Stone inspecting his tonsils with only his tongue.

Any hope of keeping his erection from this gorgeous, efficient, and deadly young man are readily dashed when Stone deposits his full weight on Robotnik, leaning forward to cage the Doctor with a toothy grin that makes something in his chest flutter with warmth.

Robotnik becomes hyperaware of his own breathing pattern, short little pants that have only ever presented after he has spent a good two hours dancing his jitters away. He clamps his mouth shut, nostrils now burning, but it is pointless when Stone _laughs_ —slow and deep and rich, landing like the stroke he desperately yearns for.

He tries to keep his noises in check, mortified if anything besides a manly grunt were to escape him, but that is for naught when Stone takes his wrists in a tight hold, gently prying Robotnik’s hands away from the white-knuckle grip he has on the sheets. A breathy moan slips past the Doctor’s lips as Stone pins them, palm up, to either side of his head.

Facing his right one, unable to look at Stone directly, Robotnik throbs at the sight of two fingers cautiously slipping between his control glove and the warm skin of his palm: an act of penetration so obscene the Doctor’s hips jolt on their own in search of relief.

Stone sighs hotly against his ear, warm lips ghosting close enough to make Robotnik shiver and whine with need, but all he gets are Stone’s smooth fingers sliding out to dance along the sliver of exposed skin between glove and sleeve, tracing veins.

“Touch me,” Stone murmurs.

Robotnik enthusiastically obliges.


	4. just vibe with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Custom Made  
> Trans Stone, vibrators, and (gasp) Top!Robotnik.

Robotnik considers himself a very thoughtful person. Merciful. Practically a philanthropist, all things considered. He cares for many things, such as all 63 active units peacefully sleeping throughout his lab as well as his ever-loyal agent, who is currently doing the extreme opposite of sleeping.

What Robotnik isn’t, is a gift giver. It's a useless, overly sentimental gesture that appeals more to societal standards than any authentic desire to be generous and he frankly has no time for it. But even he has his exceptions, especially when the giving of a gift benefits both giftee and gifter.

Agent Stone managed to weasel himself to the top of the proverbial food chain on skill and grit alone, knowing when to talk and when not to so much as breathe in the general direction of his superiors (and when to pull the trigger while on and off the books). Robotnik would describe him as stoic, a workaholic with slightly above average intelligence and an impeccable taste for physical grooming only rivaled by his nose for good coffee. In all, Stone is deserving of his position as Robotnik’s right hand man and, because of this, Robotnik figures the man deserves a present.

Now, his lack of firsthand experience should not be confused with ignorance – Robotnik knows how most humans work despite existing on a different frequency himself. The minute shifting of eyes and increased heart rate relevant to proximity is a dead giveaway: for some unforeseeable reason, Robotnik arouses him.

Woefully, Robotnik is equally (mostly) as human.

Laying on his side, head propped on a hand, Robotnik uses the free one to teasingly ghost the custom made vibrator down Stone’s naked form, watching the Agent’s eyes go slightly unfocused. “I’ve fine-tuned it to your biometrics,” he says, wasting no time in pressing the small egg-shaped toy to his mons veneris, making Stone bite his bottom lip in anticipation. “It will only react to you.”

Robotnik carefully traces the seam of his labium majus, pushing between only briefly when a whine becomes lodged deep in Stone’s throat.

“Ah – ah – ah! We agreed you wouldn’t hold back.”

Stone grabs the arm holding the toy, maneuvering it to where he wants. Robotnik allows it, just this once, because the sight of such a well-put-together man rendered nothing short of a drooling mess gets the Doctor harder than any porn ever could. 

Stone squeezes his thighs together, curls in on himself before easing back with a slack mouth and shiny eyes. Pushing the vibrator flush against his clitoris makes his back bend taut, head tipped to expose the column of his neck which Robotnik swoops in to graze his teeth against, fingers now threading through Stone’s hair.

“Doctor, please—oh, _fuck!_

He’s _close_ and Robotnik fights the urge to undress and take him right there. But for the time being, Robotnik cranks up the strength of the vibrations and holds it flush against him, a finger slipping inside soft, wet heat and curling, rendering Stone deliriously overcome.


	5. tryna catch us ridin' dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Experiment  
> It's just car sex.

“Do me?” He doesn’t intend for it to come off as a request, but uncertain waters often muck up his desire to come off as authoritative when it is expected of him. Luckily, Robotnik’s reply comes in the form of a quirked eyebrow and a lopsided smirk. “Oh, my God. Trust me to fuck that up,” Stone says with a laugh, hiding behind his hand as the Doctor clumsily straightens up on his lap.

“I consider your earnestness to be… endearing, in the right context,” Robotnik muses while shucking off his coat and mindlessly throwing it onto the front seat of the Rover. “When I suggested taking her for a test drive, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Backseat’s comfy to lay on, can confirm.”

“Even while straddled?”

“Especially while straddled.” Stone grins up at him, shimming on his back to better accommodate the Doctor; one shoe pressed to the door and knee slightly bent, the other on the ground. “Are we, uh, testing how well the shocks work?”

“Along with humidity control,” is Robotnik’s attempt at seduction, working at his buckle and fly and wordlessly prompting Stone to follow suit.

Stone licks his lips at the sight of Robotnik stroking himself to full hardness, staring down at him with a leer that has him shivering with anticipation. “Fogging up the windows is half the fun, though.”

“Juvenile.”

“Says the man about to fuck me in the backseat of his prototype.”

“Purely for research purposes.”

“Odds anyone catches sight of a hyper stylistic SUV and approaches to investigate it.”

“High, but she’s designed for discretion along with everything else those people wanted from me.” 

Robotnik is gracious enough to scoot back and allow Stone access to his own pants, his tall frame hunched awkwardly as they both fumble like teenagers getting it on during a first date. It’s no 1970 Chevelle, but there is a special kind of intimacy to fucking in the backseat of a machine created by the same hands currently touching him.

“One day we’ll do this on a proper bed,” Stone says, petting Robotnik’s thigh. “We always go at it in the weirdest places.”

“Prude.” Robotnik kisses his jaw despite the comment, mouthing at his beard with a devious grin.

Cocks pushed together for a slow grind, pinned between their bodies, Stone sighs against Robotnik’s mouth as his hands come around to grab his ass through the fabric of his pants. No amount of spaciousness or balance can make it easier, limbs flailing and laughter bubbling whenever Robotnik loses his footing, but Stone doesn’t care.

Gently cradling the Doctor’s face, forehead to forehead, the hot slide of skin on skin, Stone moans his pleasure as those bright brown eyes slip shut, lips parting with a sigh. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Robotnik chokes on air and Stone pats his cheek, swapping sloppy kisses that are more tongue than lips. 

Raunchy. Debauched.

The shocks work flawlessly, but the windows still fog up when they work up a sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) shoutout to hereticality for suggesting "car sex" to begin with!  
> 2) The car in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2Ernb-YGic&ab_channel=CNETHighlights

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @ **[astramaxima](https://twitter.com/astramaxima)!**


End file.
